


Solace

by ayup_aconomy (sujired)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday War, Dream Smp, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Room, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujired/pseuds/ayup_aconomy
Summary: From the constant feeling of loneliness being in L’Manberg, isolated from those who he had called friends to dealing with what sounds like Dream’s voice in his head, twisting and turning his memories as if it’s clay for him to play with, Ranboo is running on fumes.-In which Phil seeks Ranboo out after the Doomsday War.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 61
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Solace

Ranboo frantically paces back and forward in his own personal hell; the panic room he built out of comfort becoming his own demise. Bouncing off the walls are distant memories of Dream’s voice, who refuses to come out after far too many cries. But that doesn’t matter now, now that the country he was once a part of (or was he ever a part of? Ranboo’s “crimes” might state otherwise) has been dismantled by bomb showers and withers summoned by what Ranboo believes is possibly the strongest man alive, Techno. 

(Or is it Dream? Dream, who has constantly plagued his subconsciousness. Not only his thoughts but his memory book, which had mysteriously disappeared and reappeared elsewhere among his chests, opening to reveal the simple smiley face staring back at him. The terror of the replaced book shook him to the core and left a permanent mark of uneasiness since that day.)

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. His house is practically in smithereens, save for the Enderchest that is blast resistant. He’s homeless, and he knows there’s nowhere for him to go. Who would want to take in the amnesiac teen who barely remembers what he has done yesterday? He rather not be a burden to anyone any longer.

As he continues to pace, he hears Enderpearl purr and tilts her head in wonder at him in front of her. Pausing, he bends down to scratch behind her ear, Ranboo settles on the obsidian floor. He was hopeless. All he has to his name is his cursed memory book, the TNT that was placed in a chest in the wall (by him? By Dream?) his pets that he thankfully saved before chaos erupted, and the signs that decorated the room; reminding him of important anecdotes that he refuses to forget.

(The “Dream is the reason” sign mocks him.)

“Ranboo?” 

At the sound of a voice, Ranboo was immediately pulled out from his thoughts and quickly rose to his feet. Between fight or flight, Ranboo had chosen the latter, backing himself as far as he can from the source. He crosses his arms across his face, hunched over like a wounded animal. His crown falls and clangs on the obsidian below him

He’s tired. Absolutely exhausted. From the constant feeling of loneliness being in L’Manberg, isolated from those who he had called friends to dealing with what sounds like Dream’s voice in his head, twisting and turning his memories as if it’s clay for him to play with, Ranboo is running on fumes. There’s no will to fight anymore and he’s close to just simply giving up.

“Hey, hey-Ranboo, it’s Phil! You’re alright, I’m not here to hurt you.”

Slowly raising his head, Ranboo sees the green-clothed man at the entrance of his panic room. Phil’s bucket hat lays crookedly on his head, and through the blond hair, Ranboo can see the concern in his eyes. It feels foreign, the feeling of someone caring about him. He tries not to rush to trust it completely yet, knowing that giving out his full trust before in relationships tend to not end...so well. 

Phil stands there cautiously, his eyes then moving slowly around the room. He sees multiple signs all over, from frantic writing in uppercase to small scribbles. Ranboo is cowering in the corner, his pets seeming to stand at the attention of an intruder.

(He doesn’t miss the “choose people, not sides” on the center on the back wall. He smiles internally at the implications.)

As someone who has overheard of the various things that the boy has gone through in L’Manberg, from his betrayal to the country being slapped in his face due to him keeping contact with Techno and such, Phil’s heart breaks for him. He figured from the knowledge he has, Ranboo would probably be moving around aimlessly, almost like a chicken with his head cut off. And he was more than right.

Phil’s arrival slightly throws off Ranboo if he’s being honest, but he knows he’s probably one of the least harmful people to know. He knows better than to question how he found Ranboo after the destruction. Straightening up slightly, he uses his arms to wrap around himself in a form of comfort, looking at Phil head-on, as if saying to continue on talking.

“Do...do you need a place to stay?” Phil asks slowly. He hasn’t run it over with Techno yet, but he refuses to leave the boy here to fend on his own. It’s true that he did seek Ranboo out on his own terms, thinking about him during the war. He knows the boy is at most passive and most likely not be involved in the warfare going on. And from the looks of it, the claim seems to be true.

Ranboo feels his eyes widen at the proposal. Phil is asking him to go along with him, offering a place where there will be a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in. Phil, who stuck with Techno against L’Manberg’s shitty ideals that they obsessed with keeping intact. The same ideology that divided friendships and turned people against each other in the blink of an eye. 

L’Manberg’s greatest downfall was due to its own people governing their beliefs to fit in a box that was premade for them. Ranboo never wanted to pick sides, wanting to form relationships with anyone who was deemed trustworthy no matter what side whether it be Techno, Tommy, or Fundy. But in the end, he was only seen as a traitor to a nation. It had hurt him, even if he was yelling back at them to wake up and see what was essentially the overall problem, it still had stung.

He just wanted to have friends. What’s so wrong with that?

Looking down to his pets that are at his feet, he turns to grab his fallen crown, placing it back on his head and his memory book. It may be cursed by Dream messing around with it, but it’s the only thing helping him keep what little is left of his sanity. Tucking it under his arm, he looks towards Phil and nods.

“Thank you Phil.”

With that, Phil reached out his arm, Ranboo grabbed it and was hauled out of the tiny dark panic room.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing a fanfic about block characters but here we are I guess lmao. Thank you for reading ahaha


End file.
